


Blood trust

by unknownlifeform



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Alucard | Adrian Tepes, Trust, Vaginal Sex, a whole lot of blood really, alucard's bi awakening featuring blood, ends post s2, he doesn't want to accidentally hurt his humans, his humans don't actually mind, starts when they first meet, this is not a pwp despite what the previous tags look like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownlifeform/pseuds/unknownlifeform
Summary: Alucard knows his traveling companions probably do not trust him fully. He is half vampire, and humans don't like to have creatures around them who could drink their blood. He isn't exactly enthusiastic of them, either.Except, it turns out he is fond of them. And they, for their part, do not mind having a dhampir around them. With everything that comes with it.Or: Alucard's developing feelings, narrated through blood and its effects on him.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Sypha Belnades, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 27
Kudos: 483





	Blood trust

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is excited about s3 about to come out and dug out old WIPs untouched in more than a year?  
> Anyways if this wasn't clear, there's a whole lot of blood in this. Be warned. Enjoy, if that's your thing.  
> I needed to christen this account with some porn sooner or later lmao

The man stank like someone who hadn't taken a proper bath in far too long. Alcohol, dirt, sweat, and many other unsavory things all clung to him. Alucard would have backed away from him, but this was a fight, and he would not lose a fight because of his enemy's stench.

Belmont, he had said he was. Alucard had to give it to him, he was a good fighter. Not many humans would be able to hold their own against him. The family's reputation for vampire hunting was not unmerited.

Even on the ground, with Alucard looming over him, Belmont didn't give up. Foolish, but admirable. Alucard gripped his hair, forcing Belmont's head up, baring his neck to him. A very vulnerable position to be in, and yet Belmont was still grinning.

Alucard was close enough to pick up the low sound of Belmont's accelerated heart. Close enough to catch a whiff of something else under that horrible stench, something he assumed had to be the man's natural smell. He couldn't smell blood, not with all the rest covering it, but it would be so easy to lean in and bite Belmont's throat.

The prospect was tempting. He had been fed in his sleep, but had had not _fed_. The fight and the bare skin in front of him tickled the instincts of his vampire half.

Belmont, unfortunately, was not for eating. Alucard needed him, and he needed the Speaker woman currently threatening him. They were his only chance.

Not the best chance he could have hoped for. Belmont might have been an excellent fighter, but he was a drunk, and very unhappy of working with Alucard. Sypha's magical knowledge would be useful, as would her apparently strong heart, but he didn't know just how strong or powerful she was yet.

But he was sure they had their doubts on him as well. A dhampir son of Dracula, who wouldn't be suspicious of him.

They would all have to learn how to trust each other, he supposed.

***

Alucard's sword neatly sliced the demon's head off its neck. The creature's body twitched on the ground for a few seconds, before stilling.

Alucard looked around. There didn't seem to be anything else coming his way.

A dozen of monsters had decided to attack their camp in the middle of night, mistaking them for normal, defenseless humans. Now all of them laid on the ground in a variable number of parts. There weren't any more signs of movement from either the woods or the sky, so they should be safe for the time being.

"Are you both alright?" Alucard asked, turning to his companions.

"As if those fucking things could even hope to touch me," Belmont replied, rolling up his whip. Alucard resisted the urge to insult him. How dare he have doubts about the safety of the great Trevor Belmont, last son of the House of Belmont, so on and so forth. As if Alucard couldn't see the gash on his thigh. Well, the man would have to admit to it if he wanted to get some help about it.

"I think one of them got me."

Both Alucard and Belmont immediately rushed to Sypha's side. She was examining her forearm with a grimace. A sniff told Alucard she had been wounded, the smell of human blood reaching him before he took sight of it on her skin.

"Which one was it?" Belmont asked.

Sypha pointed at a charred corpse on the ground. "It scratched me before I could set it on fire. Stupid mistake. It really hurts."

Alucard took her hand, turning it around to see the wound. A cut that went along the side of her arm, not very deep or threatening, but it was losing a copious amount of blood. "Those creatures shouldn't have poison, but we should still clean this, least it gets infected." Who knew where their claws had been before they had wounded her.

"No shit."

Alucard chose to be the mature person and ignore Belmont's remark. "Do we have any alcohol with us?"

"No," Belmont answered, with utmost pain in his voice.

Then they had no disinfectants. Perhaps water would have been enough, but it concerned Alucard that Sypha had gotten touched by one of those things. Humans fell ill far too easily, and they couldn't afford that now. Maybe he was being paranoid, but being raised by a doctor brought a certain awareness to these things.

"I think I know a spell or two for that," Sypha said. "I'm not good at healing magic, but I know that much."

That was one less thing to worry about, then.

"We kind of do have a problem," Belmont said. He had sat down, and was examining his own cut.

"What is it?"

"This is bleeding much more than it should."

There was a sizable dark stain on Belmont’s pants.

"Are you sure?" Sypha asked.

"I've been wounded before, Sypha, I know how much I should bleed."

Alucard frowned. "Is the cut deep?" Belmont's bleeding didn't seem that of a cut artery, but it would be troublesome if a large vein had been hit. There were no villages nearby, and so no healers.

"That's the thing, it's not."

Alucard turned to inspect Sypha's arm once again. Now that he looked at it, there was more blood than he would have expected.

"Is it possible those thing did carry a poison?" Sypha asked.

Not that Alucard knew of. Although, his father had always loved to experiment. Between him and whatever allies he had called for, there was a chance someone might have decided to play with the demons a little. "If you were given an anticoagulant, then we must treat its effects quickly."

The situation didn't seem dramatic yet, but there was no way of knowing just how strong it was. If Dracula had put this kind of toxin in his monsters' claws it had to be to ensure the death of whoever was wounded by them. Then again, a normal person would have received far worse wounds than Sypha or Belmont. The blood loss may have simply sped up an already certain death.

"Do you know an antidote?"

"No. I don't know what kind of venom you were given, nor the concentration."

"What, dad didn't teach you all his tricks."

"Stop, stop, stop," Sypha said. "I am not in the mood to hear you argue right now."

Alucard swallowed the reply he was about to send Belmont's way. Sypha was right, this was not the moment to lose themselves to petty arguments. "Even if I knew how to create an antidote, I have nothing with me to make it."

Sypha grimaced. "We'll have to do this by force, then."

With that, her palm became aglow with magical fire.

"What are you doing?" Alucard asked.

"If I burn the wound, I'll stop the bleeding."

"Don't. You will hurt yourself more."

Sypha glared at him. "Well, right now either I do this, or I might bleed to death. Do you have another option?"

Alucard hesitated. In truth, there was one, although not conventional by any means. Still far better than Sypha trying to cauterize her cut. "I do."

"And why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Because, Belmont, you will not like it."

"What is it?" Sypha asked.

"Vampire saliva has certain coagulant properties."

"Oh, fuck no." There Belmont started. "I fucking knew you blonde leech were out for our blood."

Alucard took a deep breath. "I am not looking for food, and if I were I would look for someone who doesn't smell as a wild boar as much as you do."

"How strong is your saliva's effect?" Sypha asked, cutting Belmont's swearing off.

"Wait a second, are you really considering-"

"Enough to  stop the bleeding of a bite ."

" Hold on," Belmont said, nearly snarling. "I seem to remember it was the reverse. That vampire venom made the bleeding  _more_ intense."

Alucard took a deep breath. "For a vampire hunter, you are not all the informed about them, Belmont."

"Well excuse me if I've been self teaching for a while."

"You could have gone back to your family's library sooner," Alucard replied. "Biting injects a substance that enhances blood flow, not prevents blood from coagulating, and that is only released through the fangs. Saliva can close the wound after."

He didn't mention that the  first substance increased blood flow and heartbeat by inducing arousal in a human. If Belmont didn't know that, Alucard wasn't going to offer the explanation. Belmont would surely laugh himself to death otherwise.

Sypha sighed. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Sypha, you can't be serious."

"I am. I don't want to risk bleeding out otherwise," she replied, and held out her bare arm to Alucard. "Just, make this quick, alright? No offense, but the idea of being licked by you is a little gross."

Alucard went to kneel in front of her.  The wound ran for half of her forearm's length, and a smaller scratch was next to it.  Blood was starting to run down from the cut along her skin. At least there didn't seem to be swelling of the surrounding tissue. Hopefully, the toxin was in a small enough dose that he would be done quickly.

He delicately took Sypha's arm and raised it to the level of his mouth. Her skin was warm under his fingertips. This close, the sweet scent of her blood filled his nostrils, and he felt himself salivate despite himself. A good thing, since he needed saliva to close the wound, but perhaps something he would better try and keep to himself.

He glanced at Sypha, who nodded. Her heart rate had jumped, he felt it in the pulse of the veins of her wrist under his fingers.  She was nervous, understandably so. It was a great show of trust on her part to allow a  dhampir to do this.

He licked a stripe along the cut. Her taste filled his senses. The pain from the wound had saturated her blood. Pain was not a good taste, it bittered everything. There was also something tingling the tip of his tongue. Had to be the poison. But underneath that, Alucard could still taste a sweet undercurrent, Sypha's own flavor, hard to determine but still there.

He told himself to not enjoy this. His fangs itched to sink into Sypha's skin, draw fresh blood to the surface, but he could not. It would be a horrible break of trust, and it would completely ruin the already fragile relationship between the three of them. Even if Sypha could forgive him, Belmont would surely try to stake him.

He drew out the first couple licks, before forcing himself to be quicker. Little licks, fast, trying not to indulge. He coated the cut with saliva, until he had completely cleaned it. The taste of the toxin had faded, and so the pain had become less overpowering.

He straightened up. Had it been entirely up to him, he would have kept going, cleaned up her whole arm. The little blood he had drank had made him hungry for more, and he had been just reaching the best part. "This should be enough."

Sypha had closed her eyes, but she opened them again to examine her arm. "It is slowing down already," she said.

Alucard nodded. He had stopped once the flow had slowed down.

"Thank you. Still gross, but it was really helpful."

"I'm glad," Alucard said. He sat back, a little away from her. "I should have also cleaned some of the poison. It should finish closing by itself now, but keep an eye on it. Warn me if it keeps on."

He wasn't used to human blood. He consumed it rarely, preferring to stick with animals. It tasted so much better, and it had a stronger effect on him. He remembered the first time he had drank human blood, under his father’s supervision. Dracula had assured him it would get less overwhelming with habit, but it had never happened. Maybe being a dhampir had just increased his sensitivity.

He swallowed and forced himself to calm down. He had better self control than this. He couldn't get so worked up for nothing but a few drops.

A groan to his side reminded him Belmont was still there. And glaring at him.

Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Fucking overgrown bat."

"That's cliche, Belmont. I'm sure you can find a more creative insult."

"He's going to be grumpy now," Sypha said.

"I was under the impression he already was."

"I'm not grumpy!" Belmont protested. "And if I were, I would have good reason to!"

"You're ridiculous, Trevor."

"I'm ridiculous? He-"

Sypha sighed. "You're a child. You should have accepted the offer."

"I will be fine."

"Sure."

They watched as Belmont stoically pretended to be alright. It lasted about thirty seconds. He pointedly did not look at either Sypha or Alucard in the eyes.

"Alright, fine!"

"Fine what?"

"The bloodsucker can do his thing."

"Who says the offer hasn't expired?" Alucard said. He wasn't Belmont's servant, just waiting for his whims.

"What are you, out of spit?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I just don't want my mouth close to your skin. When was the last time you washed?"

"Children," Sypha said. "Could you please get along and prevent Trevor from dying?"

Alucard glared at her. Unfortunately, she wasn't completely wrong in calling them children. He couldn't believe he was lowering himself to Belmont's levels of childishness. And for how annoying Belmont could be, Alucard would not risk him suffering from the consequences of an untreated wound.

He stood, and walked over to Belmont. "Let's make this quick."

Belmont distended his leg with a wince. "Just so we're clear, I'm not dropping my pants for you."

Clothing would make this more difficult, but Alucard would not argue. The position would already be awkward. Alucard would end up with his face far too close to some parts of Belmont's anatomy he did not want to think about. And Sypha was right there, it wouldn't be polite for a man to undress in front of her.

The scent of fear hit Alucard before he even tasted Belmont's blood. It was less unpleasant than pain, but Alucard had never enjoyed it. He couldn't blame Belmont for being scared, but it bothered him slightly to smell just how much  scared. He thought they had least established so far that Alucard was not there to kill him. 

Better not to think about it. Once they were done with their mission, Belmont could leave and never look at Alucard again if it so pleased him.

Fear and pain were a terrible taste combination. Alucard could hardly guess what Belmont would taste like underneath. A little... spicy, perhaps.

He made a point to not tell Belmont that. He would never be able to escape the jokes.

When he was finally done, his head was almost spinning. There had been far more blood here, so much that Alucard's thoughts were starting to get cloudy. He licked his lips without thinking, cleaning them of any stray drops.

"Creepy," Belmont said.

"Wouldn't want to waste," Alucard replied, scooting away from him. He was even thirstier than earlier. He needed to find an excuse to go hunting soon.

"You're not making it any better." Belmont looked down at his leg, brows furrowed. "Thanks. I guess."

Alucard almost replied with _my pleasure_ , but then decided against it.

Luckily, both humans had their wounds completely scab over soon after.

***

"Are you sure this is a good place to stop?" Sypha asked.

"No, but at least it's dry."

The farm was half destroyed and seemed to have been abandoned for a while. Perhaps the old inhabitants had simply moved away or died out, or perhaps it was Dracula's horde’s work. The structure looked about to crumble, but the part that still had a roof would serve as temporary shelter against the downpour.

Alucard counted himself lucky the cold didn't strongly affect him. Being soaking wet was annoying, but the rain hadn't left him shaking like Sypha and Belmont were.

"Sypha, I am begging you, please make a fire."

"No need to beg."

She created a flame and floated it to the driest part of the room, making it big enough to warm the space. Belmont had already taken off his dripping mantle and pushed it on top of a pile of rubble. Alucard followed his example, getting rid of his coat.

Blue cloth piled up on the ground in the corner of his eyes. Alucard turned and saw that Sypha had taken off her robes and only had her underclothes on. A light colored, simple garment that left her arms bare, as well as her legs below the knee. It was far drier than her outer clothes had been, but the water hadn't completely spared it either, and it clung to her back more than it would otherwise have.

Alucard quickly turned around once again, his face warm. That was a lot more skin than he was used to seeing on a woman.

"Sypha?" Belmont said, voice strangled.

"Yes?"

"You sure you don't want to, ah, keep that on?"

Sypha huffed. "It's wet, Trevor. The fire will warm me up faster if I don’t keep it on."

" I'm just saying, I was avoiding taking off my clothes because I was worried about the lady, and-"

"And I'm a Speaker, we live in close quarters, I've probably seen more naked people than you have in your whole life. If I don't take this one off too, I'm only doing it to spare your delicate sensibilities, Trevor."

If Belmont was going to reply, he stopped once Alucard took off his shirt. If lack of modesty didn't bother Sypha, then Alucard saw no reason to keep wet clothes on. They had already seen his bare chest, anyways.

But he was keeping the pants on. He still had a certain amount of decorum. Also because they were now clinging so much to his legs it would be really undignified to try and get them off.

And he was not looking at Sypha too much.

"Oh, whatever, you're making me look like a prude." And with that, Belmont also took off his tunic. A dusting of dark hair covered his chest and trailed down his belly. He was toned, his arms and chest strong with muscle. A necessity, for one who hunted monsters for a living.

Alucard decided to avert his eyes from him, too.

It was unpolite to stare.

"I'll get something to eat," Sypha said. They had managed to maneuver the wagon so it was in a dry area, and hopefully their provisions wouldn't be wet.

Alucard felt Belmont's eyes on him. "What is it?"

"Doesn't it make you a little uncomfortable?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Being half naked, with a pretty girl who is also half naked?"

A little, but Alucard wouldn't give Belmont the satisfaction of knowing it. "I take it the situation is new for you."

Belmont threw a boot at him. Alucard dodged, and the boot hit the wall behind him.

"I can't leave the two of you alone for five minutes," Sypha said, coming back.

She sat down next to Alucard, on the only bench that still remained whole. Alucard shuffled a little away from her. This close, without clothes as barrier, he could feel heat radiating from Sypha's skin, much warmer than his was. Their arms were nearly brushing as she distributed the food.

He could smell her, even. On her bare arm was the scar of the cut he had cleaned days before, and he wondered how would her blood taste now. She wasn't in pain, nor afraid, bickering with Belmonts with amusement in her voice. Alucard found himself imagining it despite himself.

In her undressed state, there were so many places for Alucard to lean in and bite. Her neck, her shoulders, the soft inside of her arms. It would be a brief pain as his fangs pierced her, but it would turn pleasurable soon. Would she try to fight that pain, or would she press him closer, holding him, her warms fingers in his hair-

Thirst was understandable. It wasn't as if Alucard could get rid of the vampire in him. This was starting to stray from feeding, however. This sort of response was not what he usually felt when he wanted to drink.

He shifted a little more, sitting as far away from her as possible. Mixing up feeding and sex wasn't that unusual for his kind. Drinking blood was a deeper kind of pleasure than simply eating, and he knew how humans often responded to vampire venom as if it was a powerful aphrodisiac. Sypha was an attractive woman currently dressed in a way that could not be considered decent, and Alucard had tasted her blood before.

He caught Belmont's eyes from the other side of the fire. There was a sort of knowing glint in his gaze. He must have noticed Alucard's discomfort. He probably thought it was only the matter of sexual feelings. If he had had any clue of Alucard's real thoughts, he would have taken his whip out already.

From his position, Alucard could see the veins standing out on Belmont's hands and wrists, could follow the lines until they were completely hidden under tanned skin and dark hair. Belmont would surely put up a fight if Alucard tried to bite him, and no.

No.

Alucard was not going to imagine Belmont's bare chest pressed against his, breath coming short, wearing his arrogant grin even as Alucard dragged his fangs on breakable, warm skin. No. He was repressing that line of thought immediately.

Getting mixed thoughts about Sypha could be understandable. She was objectively attractive, not to mention smart, capable and brave. Alucard had grown to respect her and enjoy her company. Becoming attracted to her wasn't part of his original plan, nor something Alucard would consider acting on, but it was not too surprising. However, Belmont was a prick. A skilled, handsome, charming in his own idiot way prick, but still a prick. Alucard was so not having indecent thoughts about him.

He hoped their clothes would dry soon.

***

Alucard was tired. More tired than he had ever been in his life. It had settled into his bones and in depth of his soul. He had the vague awareness he should be feeling something, but he didn't. Only exhaustion.

His companions didn't seem to be faring much better. Belmont – or was he Trevor now? Was is strange to still call it by his last name, now? - was walking with a limp, wincing every few steps. Sypha's shoulder needed to be looked at, even if the wound had been cauterized.

They were all covered in cuts and bruises. Alucard worse of them all. His whole face hurt, his nose was throbbing as if the bones had been broken, and his ribs ached with every breath. He had been wounded before, but never beaten up in this way. No human would ever be able to hit him this way, and other vampires would have never dared to lay a finger on the son of Dracula.

Right now, Alucard felt far more human than vampire. A vampire would be satisfied, maybe even smug with the knowledge of a job done well, of having done the impossible. Alucard wasn't. There was something boiling deep inside him, a beast with claws worse than his father's. He was almost thankful for the exhaustion that prevented those feelings from exploding. He knew it would not be easy to deal with them once they finally broke free.

They sat down in the ruins of the Belmont house. They couldn't get back inside the hold without Sypha's powers, and she should not exert herself more now. Going back inside the castle was out of the question.

Alucard sat with a grimace. None of his injuries were mortal, but they were painful. He could heal, but it would take time.

"I may have a dislocated ankle," Belmont said, pulling off his boot. He made a face when the movement jostled his foot.

"Let me see." Sypha bent over to examine it. There was already some swelling. "Does it hurt if I do this?" she asked, moving the foot.

"Fuck!"

"It's probably just a contusion."

"Are you sure? What if I end up unable to walk for the rest of my life?"

"Stop being dramatic, it'll go down."

"Nothing about me ever goes down, Sypha."

She punched him on the shoulder, hard. Trevor flashed her a smirk. "You are impossible, Trevor Belmont."

"Impossible to resist, you mean."

"A moment ago you were whining about your ankle, and now you're flirting with me?"

"I am a very unpredictable man."

"No, you are just a horny idiot."

There was comfort in the banter. Alucard wasn't sure when hearing it had become routine, but it was. He was glad they could relax now. They were allowed to be happy now that the threat had been destroyed. He envied them. Right now, however, their antics pulled a small smile to his face, distracting him from everything else, the grief and confusion and pain-

Alucard coughed. Perhaps not the pain.

The other two stopped bickering and turned to him, concern in their eyes. They showed genuine worry, something no one had felt for him in too long.

"I think my ribs snapped," Alucard said, wheezing.

"You broke a rib?" Sypha asked, immediately rushing to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Alucard said. He would be, only needed to wait until his ribcage fixed itself.

He coughed again, and this time blood came up. He rubbed a hand on his mouth, wanting to check if he had a split lip, even if he knew the blood had to have come from deeper down. Punctured lung.

Sypha made a frustrated sound. "That idiot is making a fuss about a big bruise, you are dying and say you're fine, does anyone here have a normal reaction to injuries?"

"You got clawed by a vampire and decided to burn the wound closed so no, I would say no," Belmont said.

Alucard wiped his hand on his already dirty trousers. "We should check your shoulder, by the way. The burn might be serious."

Sypha glared at him. "Rich coming from someone who is coughing up a lung."

Alucard held down a cough. "It will heal."

" Your wounds heal instantly normally."

A lucard tried shrugging. His shoulders ached too, but that was probably just soreness from the hits. "The fight weakened me. It will take me time."

Sypha looked at him with concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." At the moment, he felt somewhat sort of breath, and his chest ached, but it was nothing life threatening. His body was probably already sending its energy into that.

"Is there anything that would help?"

"Rest."

"Not sleeping for one year, I hope."

Alucard shook his head. "No, not that long."

Although it didn't seem a bad idea to sleep for years. He would not mind lying back in his coffin for a decade or two.

"...would blood help?"

Alucard blinked at her, not sure he had understood right.

"You were being given blood when you were sleeping. It makes you stronger, right?"

"It does."

"Well, I'm not looking at you being in pain until your body decides to heal you, regardless of whether you will die or not," she said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can take some from me."

"Wait," Alucard said, raising one hand to stop her, and coughed again.

"Sypha, don't."

Sypha turned around. Belmont had put his hand on her arm, looking serious. She opened her mouth, ready to argue.

"You've already lost blood. I can do it, I'm not really injured."

Alucard gaped at him. Sypha's good heart, he understood, but this? Belmont  _hated_ vampires. Even if they had gone through all of this,  even if they had built what could perhaps be called a friendship, Belmont had been bred and grown to destroy Alucard's kind. He couldn't be really offering him this.

"You're serious," Alucard said, as the man started rolling up his sleeve.

"If I don't do it, Sypha will," Belmont replied. He was looking down, and spoke with that gruff tone he always used when he was making up excuses to hide how much he cared about something. "Besides, you helped us that one time, right? With the  bleeding poison. See it as repaying a debt."

"Belmont, I- I can't be sure I'll be able to stop. My body needs energy, if I bite I might not be able to control how much I take."

For a moment, Alucard wondered if this admission would be what would make Belmont snap at him at last. If it would be a reminder of all Belmont had been taught about vampires. Belmont paused, and Alucard half expected him to turn away in anger and mistrust. The thought sent a dull pain through Alucard's chest, one that didn't come from his injuries. He didn't think he would be able to endure losing someone else today. He wondered idly when exactly he had become this attached to Belmont.

Belmont reached inside his pockets, and found a small knife. He pressed the blade to his arm, frowning, hesitating, as if wondering what exactly he was doing. He remained perfectly still for a handful of seconds. Then he shook his head, and pressed the knife in, a thin red line swelling up behind the path of the blade.

He pushed his arm right under Alucard's nose, making him snap his head back. "Not the kind of sucking context I usually say this, but mind the teeth."

Alucard's eyes went between Belmont's face, to Sypha, to the offered arm. The blood was starting to pool, red and shiny and freely offered. The smell had filled his nose, almost strong enough to make his head spin.

There were a thousand possible objections to this. But Alucard was tired, in pain, and this was not the kind of gift he could deny.

He placed his lips around the cut, and sucked. Blood flowed in his mouth, the taste so strong it was a punch to his senses. He couldn't help but groan against Belmont's skin. Remembering his words, Alucard tried to keep his fangs away, fighting the instinct to sink them in.

He dragged his tongue along the cut, wanting to taste more. The blood was still not completely clean of pain, but it was so much better than the other time Alucard had tasted it. That sort of spicy note he had noticed before was still there, an unusual taste that Alucard wanted more of.

The blood was so warm. For a delirious moment, Alucard thought he could get burned drinking it.  He could feel Belmont's heartbeat under his lips. He imagined he could feel the blood pushing out in time with the pulse of Belmont's veins.

There was a hand on Alucard's shoulder. At first, he didn't even notice it. Then it started squeezing, the presence undeniable, and he snapped back to his senses.

He pulled away with all of his vampiric speed. Even without having bit, he had almost lost himself, forgotten what was happening until Belmont had... pushed him away? Held on?

Belmont... Trevor... he didn't appear angry. His eyes were wide, blinking at Alucard as if he were trying to figure out what just happened.

"Did I take too much?" Alucard asked, suddenly worried.

"Nah, I feel fine," Trevor said. Was he Trevor now? What they had just done was... rather intimate. Trevor it was, then. "I'm great, really, just great. Um. Kind of tingly."

He turned around to lean his back against the wall. He wasn't pale, so Alucard supposed there was no reason to be concerned.

Alucard couldn't quite stop himself from staring. His brain was reeling. He couldn't believe Belmont had truly just trusted him to drink his blood without harming him. He barely noticed his body repairing itself. He had received far too many emotions for just one day, and he couldn't cope with them.

Sypha put a hand on his shoulder. "Better?"

"Better," Alucard said, smiling. His chest already ached less than before.

"And you?"

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be up and running," Trevor said, grinning.

They were not scared of him. All humans – except his mother, of course – had always been wary of Alucard's vampire nature. It didn't matter how helpful and harmless he had always made himself look, there was always fear when they realized what he was. He was so used to it that it had faded into the background of every interaction.

Sypha and Trevor weren't scared. They had been, once, but now they weren't anymore. They trusted him enough to allow him to feed from them. He had never been in this situation before, and he didn't know how to conceptualize it.

He had the sudden thought he would not hesitate to die for those two stupid, stubborn, reckless humans.

"Alright, what's going on in that head of yours?" Trevor asked.

Alucard blinked. He realized he had been staring again. "What?"

"You're looking at me like you either want to finish eating me, or fuck me until I can't walk anymore."

That. Wasn't too far off the mark. Alucard couldn't even deny it to himself.

"I'm sure there were other ways to ask," Sypha said.

Alucard sighed, with an exasperation that was entirely for show. "Eat you, definitely. Your blood is far better than your personality."

"I'm... not sure how I should take that."

***

They had come back. Alucard had always been a loner, both by personality and circumstances. He had never thought he feel so alone as he had after they had left him by himself in the castle. He had missed Sypha's cheer and Trevor's teasing, the laughter and conversations and good natured bantering.

He had noticed the way those two now leaned into each other, the way they stared at each other a little too long, how their hands seemed to gravitate together. Alucard had not been surprised. They fit well with each other. He was happy for them, and yet put off. He was the third wheel now, he supposed, not part of this.

It wasn't that he was jealous of one or the other. He felt he would have been perfectly happy to share what Trevor and Sypha already shared. He had had time to ponder on his feelings when they had been gone, to reach conclusions.

And then he caught them kissing, slightly too long and deeply for it to be considered chaste. The something that had been rolling in his stomach since the day Trevor and Sypha had come back had become warmer. For the few seconds he watched them, that sad loneliness had disappeared. He could only marvel at how good they looked.

Trevor's hand was at the small of Sypha's back, and Alucard wondered if he could feel the warmth of her skin through the clothing. Sypha's fingers ran over Trevor's stubbled cheek. She chased contact when he pulled away for a moment, and the smallest of smirks tugged at his lips.

They both jumped when Alucard cleared his throat. Part of him hated to break the moment, but it would be far from appropriate for him to spy his two best – his two _only_ – friends kissing.

"Sooo," Trevor said, later that day, "did you want to join in?"

"And there it goes, the legendary Belmont tact," Sypha said, rolling her eyes.

Alucard froze. "Excuse me?"

"I asked you if you were thinking about joining me and Sypha in that kiss earlier. The one you very rudely interrupted."

Alucard suddenly wished very badly to be enough of a coward to turn into a bat and run away from this conversation. "What are you talking about?"

"Look. I know you are deeply attracted to me, and I can't blame you, really, I know I'm irresistible. And I also know you are attracted to Sypha, and again, can't blame you, she's gorgeous. And it also happens both me and her are, for some reason I can't really understand, also attracted to you, and so we were wondering if you would be interested in sharing our bed," Trevor explained, as if he was talking to a particularly dumb child.

It didn't really make a lot more sense. At least, not to Alucard, who wasn't quite sure his brain had caught up with the conversation. Surely he couldn't have just heard Trevor Belmont ask him to have sex with him and Sypha, and surely Sypha couldn't be agreeing with it.

"What Trevor is saying," Sypha said, "is that you are our friend, and we would want to share ourselves with you. Unless, of course, we misunderstood the situation."

"Look, if there's one thing I'm good at, is spotting when someone wants to bang me, so no misunderstandings on that side."

"Trevor, has anyone ever told you that sometimes you should shut up?"

Alucard was reeling. " You are asking me to... to be part of your... relationship?"

"We only ask you what you are comfortable with. If you do not want this, we won't push, and we will forget about it. And if you are not sure yet, then we can start with whatever it is you want," Sypha said. She had walked up to him, until she had been close enough to raise her hand and cup his cheek.

She was so warm. She was smiling at him with all the kindness in the world.

Alucard's skin felt about to burst on fire where she was touching him.

He knew he desired them. Physically, emotionally, however one wanted to put it. However, he had never thought about approaching either of them about it. He was, after all, a dhampir. He was immortal, they weren't. They were human, had a place in this world that was not to guard this castle and its secrets. Their skin was warmer and their teeth did not make others step back in fear and they did not have to occasionally drink the blood of something else to survive.

The friendship they had built had already been more than anything Alucard had ever shared with anyone of his mother's kind. As his father had told him ever since he was young, it was rare of humans to tolerate vampires, rarer still for them to love one. Alucard had never imagined to pursue his interest in them. He had almost resigned himself to only seeing them every once in a while, when they remembered he existed and happened to pass by the castle, up until the day they became too old to make the travel to him.

After he had found out of their relationship, any thought had been abandoned entirely.

And now he didn't know how to react to any of this.

"I don't know," Alucard whispered.

Sypha rubbed her thumb on his cheekbone. "It's alright. We are not in a hurry."

"I  shall think on it ," he said, turning his head. His mouth was against the palm of her hand, and he kissed it softly.  He was still confused, but something in him felt bold. " But  I am not turning down the offer yet. I do know, Sypha Belnades, that you are a most beautiful and remarkable woman."

"You flatterer!" Sypha giggled.

"He speaks the truth," Trevor said.

Sypha's hand travelled down, caressing the side of Alucard's neck, the contact sending shivers down his spine, until she stopped on his chest. " Then, I should inform you that you are a very handsome and charming man, Alucard."

Alucard's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you."

Smooth.

"And I am Trevor Belmont, I'm a wonderful man with a wonderful ass," Trevor said, walking up behind Sypha, "and I'd like to know if we are planning to just stand here and flirt or if there are other programs arising. Because I would be up to that. Will be _up_ to that, if the situation calls for it."

"I'm curious, however did he manage to seduce you?" Alucard asked.

Sypha grinned. "He didn't, I started it."

"She's terribly pushy, this one," Trevor said, his hands on Sypha's hips.

"Yes, I am."

Her soft gaze became more determined. She leaned in. Alucard's lips were too high for her to reach comfortably, and he was still too dumbfounded to react. She settled for tilting her head, and leaving a kiss on his Adam's apple.

Alucard took in a sharp breath. She probably had no idea just how intimate a kiss on the neck was between vampires. Or, she knew perfectly, and was doing this entirely to fluster him. Either was equally possible.

"I noticed," Alucard said, his voice strangled.

Trevor grinned at him. "Well, wouldn't let her have all the fun."

He, on the other hand, was almost as tall as Alucard was. He took a step forward, pressing Sypha between their chests, and kissed Alucard. His lips were chapped and rough, his kiss hungry. Alucard left his frozen, stupefied state to try and kiss back with equal force.

Too much force. He was not all that experienced as far as kissing went, and his brain still had not caught up with the program. One of his fangs accidentally nicked Trevor's lip. Alucard couldn't help but lick at the cut. If he had thought Trevor's blood tasted good before, now it was even better.

Trevor pulled back. "I feel like we had this conversation before, but either eat me or fuck me. Pick one."

"Why wouldn't both work?" Alucard asked.

" You know what, I hate that it sort of makes sense."

Sypha's hands were on Alucard's face, making him turn down towards her. "I'm feeling left out, here," she said with a smile.

"Apologies," Alucard said, and leaned down.

Sure enough, his fangs also ended up catching Sypha's lips. Her blood, that he had only tasted once, was more delicate than Trevor's. It was sweet, almost. He licked it up, chasing it, trying to get more of it.

Sypha pulled back. "We need to teach you how to mind your fangs, don't we?"

"I should practice a lot."

In truth, he wasn't quite ready to share their bed yet, not today. He needed to clear his head, and they needed to talk more about this. Kissing, however, was already well within what he was willing to do. More than willing, if they did not mind having their lips nicked a little.

"Oh, that can be arranged."

***

Sypha's magical restraints worked perfectly. No matter how hard Alucard pulled on them, his arms remained tied behind his back. In any other occasion, it would have been terrifying. Alucard, however, completely trusted Sypha and Trevor.

He trusted them more than he trusted himself. The subject of blood drinking while they were intimate had come up many times, but Alucard worried he would not be able to stop himself in that situation. It didn't matter how much they reassured him that they would stop him if he went too far. He wouldn't allow himself to risk putting them in danger.

Trust Sypha to not only find a solution, but talk him into it. Although, to be honest, there hadn't been much convincing to do. She had slid in his lap one day and explained him her plan, one finger trailing over the skin his shirt left exposed, and he had not been able to find any complaint.

He knelt on the bed, naked from the waist up, arms bound, and looking up at Trevor, standing in front of him. Sypha was behind Alucard, her chin resting on his shoulder, her hands trailing patterns on his skin.

Trevor was naked. It was a sight Alucard had already had many occasions of enjoying, and it always ignited a fire into him. All that bare skin, decorated with scars and dark hair, and Alucard was completely free to touch and taste as much as he wanted. Gorgeous, even if Alucard only ever told Trevor so under the mask of teasing and sarcasm. But it was alright. Trevor enjoyed their bickering as much as Alucard did.

"Is he all tied up?" Trevor asked.

Sypha's breath tickled Alucard's neck as she answered. "Yes."

Trevor took Alucard's chin between his fingers, tilting his head up. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Alucard replied. He was not the one who was going to bleed.

As an answer, Trevor bent down and kissed him. Alucard's technique had improved a lot in the past weeks, and he could not safely suck on Trevor's lower lip without worrying to break it. Trevor groaned his appreciation, tongue teasing Alucard's lips for a moment before he pulled away.

He took a knife from the bedside table. Alucard's heart beat faster. Trevor pressed his thumb on the knife, wincing as the blade cut the skin.

He pressed the finger to Alucard's mouth, rubbing it on his lips for a second, before pressing it in. Alucard parted his lips, and immediately pressed his tongue to the cut. He swallowed the first drops, and looked up at Trevor. Trevor's cheeks were flushed, and Alucard knew if he lowered his gaze a little he would see how the mighty vampire hunter was being affected.

"Is it good?" Sypha asked, next to his ear.

Alucard hummed. He tilted his head, and took more of the finger in his mouth, sucking in a way that was deliberately suggestive.

"Fuck," Trevor whispered. Arousal colored his scent and taste. Alucard supposed he must have made quite the obscene picture this way. Embarrassment prickled at the back of his mind. He was not as shameless in bed as his lovers could be. He repressed that feeling, focusing on how he was affecting Trevor.

Sypha's hands sneaked around his chest, trailing a line with her nails down his sternum and to his navel, then back up again. She left a soft kiss under Alucard's ear, and then licked at that spot. He shivered.

Trevor pulled his hand away. The cut had already stopped bleeding, what with Alucard's saliva working to close it, but he still had to prevent himself from chasing it. He marvelled at how tight his pants were already getting.

"Give it here," Sypha said, holding her hand out.

Trevor passed her the knife. She held her hands out in front of Alucard. He watched as she cut her index finger, before offering it to him. He accepted without reservations, sucking the digit in and delighting in how the different tastes of their bloods mixed in his mouth.

Sypha tilted her head, leaving more kisses along his neck and jawline. She had to stop when Trevor knelt down on the bed as well, she and Alucard needing to scoot back to make space for him. As she went back to her previous ministrations, Trevor brushed Alucard's hair away and placed his mouth on the other side of his neck. His kisses were rougher, the stubble dragging against Alucard's skin. His blunt human teeth couldn't sink like vampire fangs, but they could still deliver a bit strong enough to bleed. He teased Alucard with them, nibbling but never closing down on his skin.

Alucard tried to grab Trevor's shoulders, bury his hands in his hair or perhaps Sypha's, but the magical rope held strong. He whined his displeasure.

"Is it me, or is he getting loud faster than usual?" Trevor asked, one calloused hand mapping out Alucard's side.

"He is definitely wound up," Sypha said. She took the lobe of Alucard's ear in her mouth and tugged. Her free hand brushed, feather light, over Alucard's groin, making his breath hitch. She didn't touch him further, however, left the teasing at that.

Alucard had known involving blood in their bedroom activities would have riled him up. It was affecting him even more deeply than he had originally expected. His cock was straining his pants without even having been touched properly. He was sure he was starting to drool a little around Sypha's finger

He hoped they believed him now, when he said he didn't think he would be able to control himself on his own.

He should have felt ashamed, but he didn't have it in him, not when Trevor bent down to lick across his nipple. He arched his back, head thrown back on Sypha's shoulder. He felt more sensitive than usual. They were going to take him apart, and he would thank them afterwards.

Sypha's hand once again brushed against his clothed erection. "Touch me," he said, letting go of her finger.

"We are," Trevor answered.

"Don't be an ass."

"Me? I'm a joy to be around." Trevor' slips latched around his nipple and he sucked. Just to torture him more.

Sypha chuckled. "Touch you how, dear?"

Alucard groaned. "Sypha, come on."

"Could you be a little more eloquent?"

He huffed. He had no hope when they ganged up on him. "Please, would one of you be so kind as to touch my cock, thank y-"

His words turned into a gasp when Trevor palmed him over his pants, his large hand rubbing on top of him. "You know, if he can still make that kind of sentences he's not wound up enough."

"Agreed."

Alucard rocked his hips up as much as he could. Being touched was heaven, but the confined of his trousers was hell. If he could just take off his clothes, then it would be truly perfect.

"Please," he groaned.

"Please what, pretty boy?"

"Just... Trevor!"

Trevor had taken that moment to bite down on Alucard's shoulder, surely hard enough to be leaving a bruise. His tongue came out to soothe the mark, while his hand squeezed Alucard's cock.

"Were you saying something?" Sypha asked.

Sadists, the both of them.

Sypha ran her fingers over Alucard's stomach, lazily trailing her fingers until she reached his belt. "Is this was you wanted?" She tugged on it, not opening it. "Do you want us to take this off?"

"Yes."

"Should I, Trevor?"

Trevor chuckled. "You think he's desperate enough?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, please," Alucard said.

"And what do I and Trevor get for it?"

Alucard groaned. She was a real devil. "Anything you want."

"Deal."

Finally they were unbuckling his belt and Trevor's hand was reaching inside his pants to pull Alucard's cock out. Alucard hissed, arching his back. He heard Sypha huff behind him, and realized he had probably just rested his whole weight on her.

"Trevor," she said, "mind switching places?"

"He's all yours," Trevor said, giving Alucard one last stroke.

Trevor grinned at Alucard as he straightened up, completely unashamed of his nudity. He was flushed down to his chest, his cock hard between his legs. He winked at Alucard, before crawling behind him.

Alucard was so cold for the few seconds in which neither of them was touching him, until Trevor's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Blood really gets you worked up, doesn't it?" Sypha said, sitting down in front of him. He hadn't been able to look at her the whole time, and found the sight was as pleasant as Trevor had been. She was also naked, and Alucard wanted to lean in and bury his face between her breasts or maybe her legs.

She caressed Alucard's face. "Do you want more blood?"

"Yes."

Sypha grinned.

She didn't bother with the knife this time, but conjured a shard of ice. Alucard expected her to cut her finger again. She surprised him when she put the blade to her chest, cutting two thin lines above her breasts. Alucard's eyes widened.

"Go on," she said, kneeling in front of him.

Her chest was level with Alucard's face. Normally, he would have focused on her breasts, the perfect size to fit in Alucard's hand. This time, those two bright red lines completely captivated his attention.

He tilted his head up, reaching out with his tongue. He licked the skin above her left breast, the blood coming to the surface so close to where her heart was pumping it. He could hear it beat under her chest, strong and quickened by arousal.

He lapped the blood up greedily, pressing his face in, surely staining his lips. He had never been a messy eater, but he couldn't begin to care, not with Sypha's hands buried in his hair, pulling him closer.

Only when the flow lessened he turned to the other side of her chest. There, it had started to pool a little, a few drops traveling lower. Alucard licked a stripe going from her nipple to the cut, making her gasp.

Trevor cursed behind him. "That shouldn't be as hot as it is."

Sypha let Alucard lick her a few more times, before placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him back. He did not want to move, but then she sat back and Trevor pulled Alucard back to him.

"I have an idea," she said. Her eyes glinted in a way that was more than a little dangerous, and made Alucard’s stomach flutter with anticipation.

"What?"

She ran her finger over Alucard's lips. "I'd like to find out just how does that venom of yours feel."

Alucard's cock twitched. They had talked about biting, the pleasure it could bring to a human. He had not expected Sypha to want it now. "You want me to bite you?"

"Yes. Do you want to?"

Alucard couldn't help his whine. "Yes." She had no idea how his fangs ached to be buried under her skin. "But are you sure?"

"I'll pull you back if you get lost in it," Trevor said. His hand came up to Alucard's jaw. "I’ll snap you out if you don’t stop. Or I’ll force your mouth open, if it comes to that." There was no threat in his voice. Never would have Alucard thought someone telling him that he would be manhandled would have actually been reassuring.

Sypha crawled back into Alucard's lap, straddling one of his thighs. The scent of her arousal was so strong he was sure Trevor had to be smelling it too.

"We can keep the neck for another time, if you don't trust yourself," she said. "There are other good places, aren't there?"

She shifted a little to the side, and held up her arm in front of his face. Her veins stood out on her skin.

Alucard looked up at her. "May I?"

"That's what we're here for, aren't we?" she said, putting her other hand on his shoulder to brace herself.

Alucard leaned in. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. Trevor's hand stayed on his face, relaxed, but ready to hold him back. It was grounding. It helped Alucard focus.

He sank his fangs in Sypha's arm, just a little below her elbow.

The vein he took from was not the biggest one, but he was overwhelmed nonetheless. It was different to simply lick and suck a wound and to take from the source. The blood pumped in his mouth without him actually having to do anything. And it was _delicious_.

He might have moaned. Sypha also might have, and if it was pain or his venom already pleasuring her, he didn't know. His focus on the world was slipping, outside of the sweetness of her blood. He had never tasted anything better in his life. So sweet, the arousal coloring it making as intoxicating as wine.

It was so much. He couldn't think. He could only drink more of Sypha's blood, his entire body tense and burning hot. He was somewhat aware of the way arousal was making his cock leak, but somehow even that was put in second place compared to the glory of drinking from Sypha’s blood.

"Alucard!"

His name came to him as if through fog. He thought about ignoring it, but it was called again, and suddenly he remembered what he was doing.

He quickly opened his mouth, letting go. The blood kept flowing from the punctures, and he licked it quickly, closing the wound.

"That's it, that's good," Trevor said, and it had probably been Trevor to call him. The man kissed him on his jaw. "See? You pulled off."

Alucard raised his face up, looking at Sypha. "Are you alright?"

Sypha was panting, her grip on Alucard's shoulder having gone slack. She sat down, unable to support herself on her knees. Her eyes were glazed over, but not with weakness. "I was _this_ close to coming from just that," she whispered, voice awed.

"Sorry for interrupting, then," Trevor said.

"You better be," she said. "And you need to try it at some point. It was amazing."

Alucard groaned. It was. His cock was so hard he wondered how _he_ had not come from drinking. He was glad Trevor had been there to pull him back to reality, he doubted either he or Sypha would have been in the right mind to. Arousal and the deep heat that came from drinking of a living person had knocked him out of his right mind.

Sypha was staring at him with blue eyes that were nearly completely black. She put her arm around both Alucard's and Trevor's shoulder, the one Alucard had bit. The other hand had traveled between her legs. She gasped the moment she must have slipped a finger inside. The two men's breaths hitched watching her. Trevor's cock was against Alucard's lower back, and Alucard wondered if he could twist his bound arms enough to reach it.

"I can't decide," Sypha said, looking Alucard. "I don't know if I want your mouth on me-" Alucard groaned "-or I want you in me."

That was a hard choice. She always tasted so good, shouted and moaned so beautifully when Alucard worked her up in the right way. To taste her in another way this night. On the other hand, her warm heat around his cock, watching her gorgeous body, and those two still red cuts on her chest, that was so tempting.

"In you," Alucard said, voice broken. "Please."

Sypha nodded. She took her hand away from herself, and straddled Alucard properly, their chests flush to each other.

"If you ask so nicely," she said. Her hand reached down, grabbing him, and she lowered herself slowly, so slowly.

Alucard nearly lost it there and then, with her heat starting to surround him. She sat down on his lap, rocking her hips to adjust herself to the feeling of him. She gave him a quick peck on his lips, and he would have wanted to kiss her deeply, but understood for a human the taste of blood still in his mouth would not have been pleasant.

"May I get a kiss too?" Trevor asked.

Sypha laughed breathlessly. "Come and get it."

Trevor leaned in over Alucard's shoulder. Sypha had to raise herself a little to reach, Alucard’s cock slipping slightly out of her. Alucard moaned as his lovers kissed over his shoulder. Then Sypha pulled back, and lowered herself again.

Her pace was slow. Maybe she was tired from the blood loss. Alucard's hips rocked up into her without him really allowing it. His arms tugged desperately against the restraints, but nothing, her magic did not give up. He was aware he was making some desperate noises at the moment, but he could not care nor stop himself. His head rolled back on Trevor's shoulder.

"You sure look like you are enjoying yourself," Trevor said. Alucard could feel him moving his hips, rubbing his cock against Alucard’s back.

With his thumb, Trevor cleaned off a drop of blood on Alucard's chin, and offered it to Alucard to clean. Alucard did not hesitate for a moment to wrap his lips around it.

"Use your hands... for something else," Sypha panted. Her thighs were shaking a little, but she did not seem inclined to stop or change their positions.

"At your orders." Trevor's free hand moved lower, down between their stomachs, and to where Alucard and Sypha were joined. Alucard felt his fingers move against his abdomen, and Sypha's gasp told him Trevor must have found her clit. Her grip and Alucard's shoulders tightened to a point that would have surely been painful for a human, her hips moving irregularly.

Alucard was almost to his peak. The heat around him, Trevor's body against his back, Sypha's heat, it was all so much and yet not quite enough. He needed something more, a last drop to make him tip over, last drop...

He had not meant to bite down. He did not bite, in fact, he only accidentally scraped a fang on Trevor's finger. He barely even registered Trevor's cursing behind him, only the sudden taste on his tongue.

Alucard's body tensed. He came hard, losing himself completely for a few seconds in the sensations. He wasn't sure when was the last time an orgasm had been so intense. Perhaps never. He was so gone he almost didn't notice Sypha's loud moan, only really noticing she had came by her clenching around him.

She slumped against him. And he slumped back against Trevor, panting, trying to get his bearings. Trevor's fingers left his mouth, as both his arms came up around Alucard.

He had almost started breathing normally again when Trevor cleared his throat.

"I get both of you just fucked yourselves to exhaustion, but could you lie somewhere that is not me?"

Sypha made some noise, and rolled off of Alucard and down on the bed. Alucard followed her example, lying down flat on his stomach. His shoulders were starting to ache, he should tell Sypha to undo the spell. Maybe in a few minutes, once his tongue connected to his brain again.

"Trevor?" Sypha murmured. "Are you...?"

"Harder than any sword you will ever see? Yep."

Alucard rolled his head to the side. Trevor did look painfully hard, cock flushed red and leaking. They had ignored him a little, hadn't they?

Sypha had him move closer, until he was straddling her. She licked her hand, and wrapped it around his cock. Trevor swore and immediately started rocking his hips. Alucard would have loved to help, but he was still bound and completely spent. He contented himself with watching for the moment.

It did not take long until Trevor was coming as well, his release falling on Sypha's chest. He slumped down, panting.

"Who was heavy?" Sypha groaned under him.

Trevor made a noise, but did roll off of her, and lodged himself behind her and Alucard. Alucard leaned forward and pressed a kiss on Trevor's cheek.

Trevor raised an eyebrow. "Were you trying to eat my fingers?"

"I assure you it was an accident," Alucard said.

"Well give a warning next time you feel like biting someone. Possibly somewhere else."

"Like where?"

Trevor did something with his hand that could have been trying to slap Alucard's chest. "I'm not letting you suck my dick ever again."

"Yes you will."

"...yes, I will."

"Lovely pillow talk," Sypha said. She said something under her breath and waved her hand, and the rope holding Alucard still disappeared.

He rolled on his back, moving his hands in front of him. His shoulders would be sore tomorrow. Or, they would be, hadn't he drank more than enough blood to clear out any aches from them.

It was strange state of being he was in. He was simultaneously tired from the sex, and energized from the blood. He did not want to leave the bed, yet he couldn’t say he felt sleepy, and would probably not be able to fall asleep in hours.

"You know you have blood on your chest?" Trevor asked.

Alucard looked down. Sypha's blood had stained him too. Probably the cuts had reopened while she rode him.

"We should clean up," he said.

"Not gonna lick it off?"

"Trevor, how exactly would you suppose I lick my own chest?"

Sypha giggled. "He never thinks before speaking, and you try to make him do it right after sex?"

"Hey!"

"And yeah, we should clean up. I've got all sort of things drying on me, and in me, for that matter," Sypha said, already getting up.

Where did she find the strength to move right now, Alucard had no idea. He would gladly just lie down for an hour or two.

“Can this wait a little?” Trevor whined.

“I’m the one who lost blood, not you.” She raised her arm up, looking at the wound where Alucard had bit. “And my arm aches.”

“That’s on Alucard, not me.”

"Move, or I'll conjure cold water over the two of you."

Trevor groaned. "You are a cruel, cruel woman."

"That I am."

With some effort, the two men stood up. Trevor stretched, almost hitting Alucard in the face. As retaliation, Alucard grabbed his wrist, and licked the almost closed cut on his fingers, gathering up the last drops of blood.

"You are insatiable," Trevor grumbled, pulling his arm away.

Alucard grinned at him. Trevor just shook his head, and together they walked to where Sypha was already filling a tub with water.

All bloodied, all three of them. And yet, none of them could say they felt any regret about it.


End file.
